Should Have Said No
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: Oliver cheated on Miley with HER and she wants to know how it happened. Sorry sucky summary, but I'm bad at making them!


**Authors Note/Disclaimer:** This is a really short one shot I wrote while being utterly bored. The story is in Miley's POV. I've used some lines from the song "_You Should Have Said_ _No"_ by Taylor Swift. And I don't own any of this! Just, like always, my imagination!

Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes. This is the really unbeta edited version. I'll re-post it when I get it beta'ed! any one offering?

And yeah, I really suck at writing in me POV (I really don't know what it's called in English, sorry) so I probably messed up the present, past and future thing a bit, once again, Sorry!

R/R!

_----_

It's strange to think the smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone...

Wasn't it just yesterday that we were walking around on the beach, laughing at something stupid our teacher had said?

Wasn't only yesterday that you held my hand and gave me flowers?

Weren't you happy?

Didn't you love me?

What did I do wrong?

Yesterday was the day I found it out. I suddenly got a text from _her_ saying how sorry she was and that she hoped I someday could find it in my heart to forgive her. At first I didn't understand what the hell was going on, but then I got a phone call from Oliver where he said that we needed to talk and that he was sorry, and I understood. Oliver had cheated on me. On me: Miley/Hannah Montana with _her_. My tears ran down my cheeks as I cover myself with the covers of my bed.

Now he is standing here in my bedroom. Usually this would be related to good things, like all the times we were just lying her kissing, but now it feels wrong just to look at him. He wrecked it all. I lived in a bubble and he had to burst it.

"Tell me." The demand was simple and I knew he would obey. His eyes finds mine and I can see that he's been crying. I feel my heart ache. Why do I still feel the same when I look into his eyes? He is standing there looking so lost. I want to be the one who finds him, takes him in their arms and tells him that everything is going to be okay.  
I don't hear what he has to say. I'm too focused on his voice. It sounds raw and drained. I need to focus on what he's saying, not how he's saying it.

"…I saw her through the window and I decided to talk to her, since it was because of her that I was there in the first place…"

_"Hi" She turned around and a smile was formed on her face._

_"Hi to you too" I chuckled a bit before taking a sip from my cup. She leaned against the reel of the house and I did the same. But unfortunately I misjudged the distance and ended up on the floor._

_"I've might have had a biiiit too much to drink." She laughed and reached for my hand._

_"You don't say!" But instead of taking my hand she somehow manages to garb my hair. And as I reflect, I eeped and she ended up on the floor as well. _

_"I think we both have!" we laugh before we both shouted out:"More drinks!" Then we tried to run into the house, which by the way was pretty hard. _

I don't know how much we drank after that, all I know is that we somehow ended up at the beach like we always do with a couple of bottles in our hands. I remembered that we sat in the sand singing _"Here's a llama there's a llama little llama fuzzy llama funny llama DUCK!" _a lot.

"Will you just get to the point!?"

"Right, right...Eh...well as we were sitting there in the sand I felt a sudden urge to say stuff... stuff I shouldn't have said. You know how I get when I'm drunk…I like to share stuff with you guys, stuff I really shouldn't share. I'm really sorry Miley, I know you hate me and I know you'll hate me even more after I say this..." He's hands were over his face and he took a deep breath. I was staring at him, knowing what he was about to say. Yet, it did not prepare me as well as I'd hoped it would.

"...we were drinking and laughing when all of a sudden I told her that her eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She looked at me and shook her head in a no motion. I should have stopped there, but no, I had to continue... I started telling her how much I loved her and that she was bound to be my soul mate. I said a lot of other things that I won't repeat to you..."

I stared at him with disbelief.

"What could possibly be worst then hearing you say that you basically love her?!" He looked at me before looking down.

"Its better if you don't know..." I laughed a cold laugh. "How can it be better? Now I'm gonna picture things in my mind. It will drive me mad! You know how I am!"

"I can't!"

Silence flooded the room and the tension was so thick you could practically touch it.

"Will you at least tell me the rest?" I was surprised that he heard me, but I saw that he was nodding so I knew he had.

"After I had told her all these things she just stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I grabbed another bottle of something and drank it.  
_"I shouldn't have said that..."  
"No, you shouldn't have..."  
"What is going to happen now?"  
"I don't know Ollie." I handed her my bottle of something which she took gratefully.  
"I want to kiss you." I said. There was a pause. "I want you to kiss me." She answered and leaned in. _The kiss was nothing like I had ever experienced. It was sloppy and kinda gross,-

_Wait, what? He didn't like the kiss? Did that mean he actually __did __love me after all? That he just had been confused? ´_

,-But I felt so alive. Soon the kisses grew more heated and the urge to see the other person naked became too much for us to stop it..."

"You guys did _it_? But…but we were supposed to be each others firsts." Now I really wanted to cry. I wanted to scream or throw something breakable. But most of all I wanted to break _her _for taking him away from me.  
"I know. It was stupid and we both regret it."  
"I'm sure you do-" I was about to say something really nasty, but he cut me of before I got to it.

"What? Do you honestly think either of us wanted our first time to be on the beach while wasted beyond belief?! I know you hate me Miley, but I honestly thought you knew me better then that. You aren't the only one who got their life screwed up that night. I lost everything I care about because of a mistake _I_ made! I lost my girlfriend and my _best_ friend. I would have taken it all back if I could, but I can't and it is my mistake to live with. It was a moment of weakness and I said yes. But she's the person she is and I…She's like an addiction to me."

I can see his shoulders shaking. He was crying. I let my tears fall as well. It was all too much. I always knew deep down that she liked him and for sometime I actually believed he liked her, but then he started noticing me and I couldn't help but to fall for him. Now though, my I realised that I just might have been the second choice.

I don't know how long we just sat at different sides of the room crying, but I'm sure it was for a while. I heard him getting up from where he had been sitting for the last few hours, and walking toward the door.

I couldn't resist, so before he walks out the door I asks him if it was worth it. "Was she worth it?"

"Yes"

And I broke.

----

So, what do ya'll think? The ending was a bit harsh wasn't it? But I couldn't help it! I had to put some Loliverish thing in there. And the story was a bit lame. I've never written anything like this before. It was kind of weird.   
I know some of it probably doesn't make sense, cus I think I wrote myself confused :S Anyway, hope you liked it and that you review it!

And on a last note, I'm gonna update _Invincible_ as so as I get it beta edited.


End file.
